Flowers
by redxredxrose
Summary: A case like any other gets under our favorite ADA's skin...I suck at summarys.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I begged, pleaded, and cried… but they still wouldn't give them to me…**_

"Councilor?" Assistant District Attorney, Casey Novak glanced up from her paper work and smiled.

"John, hey." She motioned for him to sit down. "What's up?" She asked returning to her paper work. Munch watched for a moment as a strand of copper hair fell over her eyes. She impatiently swept it away.

"I need some advice." He said. Casey stopped what she had been doing. John Munch didn't usually ask for her opinion on anything that didn't involve the law, and since they didn't currently have as case…

"Yeah, sure what's up?" She leaned back in her chair, her eyes taking on a mischievous and playful glint.

"It's…well…girl troubles." He said closing his eyes in embarrassment. Normally Casey would have made some sarcastic remark but she could see this was serious.

"Sure anything I can do to help." He paused unsure how to continue. "If it's not to nosey, why not ask Liv?"

"She'd either laugh or throw something at me." He said smiling. Casey giggled picturing Olivia throwing her shoe at his head.

"Okay, shoot." He took a deep breath.

"There's this girl that I like… a lot, and I have no idea how to ask her out." He looked Casey directly in the eye. "Any suggestions?" Casey contemplated this for a moment before responding.

"How is your relationship with her right now?"

"We're good friends; she bailed me out on more than one occasion."

"Is she romantic, work-o-holic, what?"

"She's professional, sweet, a hard worker, and sorta sisterly." Casey mulled all this over and then her eyes lit up with an I'm-about-to-be-brilliant look.

"What you do is: send her flowers… don't give them to her your self just leave them on her desk. On the card write something sweet asking her to dinner and…" Her voice trailed off leaving him to imagine the rest.

"Thanks, Case!" He said giving her arm a tight squeeze before leaving. Casey shook her head thinking, 'Liv's in for a surprise tomorrow.'

The next day on their lunch break Olivia and Casey were making their way back to the ADA's office for lunch and Casey's curiosity had been growing all day.

"So… anything interesting come for you today?" She asked trying to sound nonchalant. Olivia gave her a weird look.

"No…why?"

"No reason." Casey said trying to balance her cartons of Chinese food while she opened her office door. Once the door was open, the first thing to meet her eyes were a bouquet of lilies. "Oh my god." She said setting down her food. Olivia laughed.

"You didn't tell me you had a new boy friend."

"I don't." She pulled out the card and gasped.

Case, Dinner tonight? 7:30? – John

"Who are they from?" Olivia asked snatching the card out of Casey's hands. "Oh my god!" She wrapped her arms around her friend. "What are you going to say?"

"Come on." Casey said walking out the door, leaving the Chinese food forgotten on her desk.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

During the cab ride to the precinct Casey told her about the exchange the night before.

Once they reached their destination Casey got out of the cab and strode to the doors, leaving Liv to pay the cab driver.

Munch heard the elevators ding and looked at the door expecting to see Olivia but Casey strode through, the same blazing look on her face that was usually reserved for trial. He wasn't sure whether to smile or hide under his desk.

"Casey, hi." He said trying not to flinch under her stare. Casey walked around so she was standing behind him. She leaned down so that her lips were right next to his ear and whispered.

"7:45" He could swear he felt her lips brush against his ear and she sauntered out of the room. Elliot watched the whole thing.

"Did I miss something?" He asked looking very confused.

"No more than I did."

At 7:35 John Munch pulled up in front of Casey's apartment building and looked at the illuminated windows trying to find hers. He gave up and stepped out of the car and buzzed her apartment.

"Yes?" A voice said over the intercom.

"Want to let me in?" He asked with a note of pleading in his voice.

"Come on up." The door buzzed and he stepped inside.

He straightened his black jacket over his white shirt and knocked. A few moments later the door opened. He gasped looking at her.

Her black dress fit every single one of her curves before trailing off to dance around her knees. Her long copper hair had a gentle wave to it and her eyes were shinning with excitement.

"Ready?" She asked lifting a finger to close his mouth. He just nodded and followed her to the elevators.

After diner John drove Casey back home. They had had a fantastic time despite their age difference. When they reached Casey's apartment they slowly got out of the car and made their way to the door. Casey dug around in her purse and extended the time it usually took to find her keys.

"I had a great time." She said obviously stalling.

"So did I." He said obviously noticing. She pulled out her keys and held them up triumphantly.

"Gotcha!" She proclaimed stuffing them into the lock. "Well, good night." He bid her adieu and started to walk down the hall. He looked back mournfully and called her name before the doors closed.

"Casey!" Her door flew open.

"What? What's wrong?" She stopped a few inches from her date.

"Nothing I couldn't leave with out doing this."

He wrapped one arm around her waist and tugged her closer. "John," she started to say but he held a finger to her lips.

"Shhhhhhhhhh." He moved his hand along her face and cupped her cheek. His lips were hovering over hers she closed her eyes and waited. When she was least expecting it she felt his mouth on hers. She jumped- startled, but gradually she leaned into him and brought her hands up and around his neck. He ran one hand around her back and let it come to rest there. His free hand found its way to the back of her head and pushed her a little closer. To his surprise she was to one to deepen the kiss. She ran her tongue over hi lip and he opened up to grant her entrance. Each of their tongues over every inch of space greedily, exploring and commiting everything to memory. Soon the need for oxygen became too great and they broke apart gasping.

"Wow." Casey said looking rather surprised.

"Wow is right." Munch replied.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." She said sliding back into her apartment.

"Yeah. See ya." He said walking down the hall with a stupid smile on his face.

**AN: 'Ello all, Ryanna here! I've decided that Casey doesn't get enough attention (and besides being the coolest person on the show she kicks ass!) so I figured I'd write about her… I'm not quite sure how "real" any of this will be so… (This is also my first attempt at an SVU fanfic so bare with me) Ummm… yeah so, review and let me know how you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Casey!" Olivia said looking up from her paperwork. "How was your _date_?" She asked using a teasing tone on the word date.

"Hmm? Oh, fine." Before Liv had time to formulate an answer Cragen burst out of his office.

"We have a case!" The 4 detectives all got up and moved to a confined area to be briefed. "Councilor?" Cragen asked as Casey began to gather her things.

"Mmmmmm?"

"Could you join us, please?" She nodded with a confused look and followed him to the rest of the squad.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

"What's up Cap'n?" Fin asked as Casey joined them. Usually the A.D.A. didn't come for the first briefing… he was worried she didn't have the stomach for it.

"15 year old girl, found in central park, cuts on her neck, ankles, wrists, forehead, bruises all over her body." He began to post up pictures and Casey felt her stomach do flip-flops. Munch put a reassuring hand on her back.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine." She whispered. No one at work (save Olivia) knew about their date. Everyone was staring at them, curiously. "I'm sorry, Captain, please continue."

The captain continued like normal, one part caught her attention.

"She's been in the hospital a week now but hasn't said a word. Olivia, you take the hospital. Munch and Fin, you go down to the lab and see what they've got. Elliot, start canvassing. Munch and Fin will join you when they're done." Everyone nodded and started to leave.

"Captain?" Cragen looked at Casey.

"Yes, Councilor?"

"Would you mind if I went with Liv?" He looked perplexed but shook his head. Casey grabbed her jacket and went with Olivia.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSSVU

The two women pulled up in front of St. Marks Hospital Olivia got out first and Casey followed. They approached the front desk and Olivia flashed her badge.

"We're here to see a young girl, around 15, you know her." She pulled out the picture and the nurse nodded and gave the pair directions. As they drew near her room Olivia looked at Casey. "You ready?" Casey nodded and they entered the room.

SVUSVUSVUSVSUSVSUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Elliot wasn't having much luck with his task. He had asked many joggers, teens, and bird watchers, but no one seemed to know this girl. His cell phone began to ring.

"Stabeler."

"Hey, Elliot." It was Munch. "The lab turned up traces of debris, and cocaine on her clothes. They say it's not likely she was attacked in the park, only dumped there."

"Well, there are about 100 and some odd construction spots in New York…" Munch interrupted him.

"They also found lead paint, how many places use that?" Elliot could hear the phone shuffle around the Fins voice.

"I know a place that fits." He gave Elliot the address and they said their goodbyes.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Elliot pulled up in front of the old apartment building. He looked around and saw a daycare center down the street.

"Hi." He said to one of the little girls outside. "Do you know where your babysitter is?"

"Who are you?" She asked in her small high voice.

"I'm a police man."

"Can I see your badge?"

"Good answer." He laughed and handed it to her. She gave it back and ran inside appearing moments later with a young woman in her thirties.

"There he is, Miss Katie." She said.

"Thank you, Angela. Go play." The little girl skipped off to join her fellow pre-scholars in a rousing game of "House." "Can I help you?" She asked Elliot.

"I was wondering if you have ever seen this girl." He said pulling out her picture.

"Oh my god, that's Madison!"

"You know her?" He asked.

"She worked here in the summers. The kids really love her… is she-"

"She's fine, mam." He said putting the photo back in his pocket. "Would you mind coming down to the station later to fill in some blanks?"

"Of course… Daycare closes at 6:00 I'll be there at 6:30."

"Thank you." Elliot got back in his car and called Casey. "I got somethin' her name is Madison."

**A/N: Okay, I know this was kind of a pointless chapter but the next one will be so much better I swear! I'll try to update it soon but I cant promise much… Next chapter: The hospital visit! Dun Dun Dun! Gasp! Now my bunnies: Review!**


End file.
